Believe
by eriksredrose
Summary: A 18 year old girl with a mental disorder, after seeing the 2004 movie falls desperately in love with Erik and believes he is real and she can see him. This is her quest to find her true love in the imaginary world she lives in.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe**

Sometimes it is hard to understand what you want most in life is not able to be obtained. Sometimes people can't face that fact and refuse to believe the truth so they live in their own imaginary world of happiness and fantasy. This is the story of Samantha Belle, a young girl who fell in love with a man who didn't exist but her heart couldn't face the fact.

**Chapter 1**

Since the age of 13 I have loved Erik. He was my teacher. He came to my side every night to kiss me as I fell asleep and to sing me a song about his love. Forever in my heart he will be. He gave me a ring as well to wear on my hand meaning I was his. His and only his forever. I love Erik more than anything in the world...

"Doctor, she seems to be getting worse. She keeps talking about some man named Erik and how she can see him at night at her bedside."

"How long has she been seeing this 'Erik'?"

"Since she has been 12."

The doctor was silent. "And she is currently 18 ma'am?"

"Yes sir." said the mother worryingly

"Bring her in this afternoon for a session with me."

Mrs. Amy Belle hung up the phone quickly from talking with the most revered psychologist in the entire city. It was not considered normal for a teenage girl to see a man who really wasn't there. She couldn't bear to see her daughter get to the point that she would be locked in a home forever, unable to respond to the everyday thoughts.

"Samantha?" she called from downstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"We have to be somewhere in a few minutes, are you ready to walk out the door?"

"Yes, but I am with Erik right now."

Her mother caught her breath suddenly. She raced up the steps and peaked inside her daughter's room. There was no one inside but Sam.

"Erik, can you help me study?"

The child smiled brightly as she walked over to her bed and began reading to herself.

"Erik, please don't ever leave me." she whispered.

Mrs. Belle felt the tears running down her face. Her daughter was seeing imaginary people and there was nothing she could do to help her. She quickly walked into Sam's room, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the car. She had to rid her of this 'Erik' as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Samantha's Point of View-Flashback)**

I first met Erik when I was 12 years old. Those were so horrible years at school no doubt! No one liked me, in fact, I was picked on almost everyday. I hated my life and everyday I would come home crying because no one liked me. I was always a music geek as people would call me. When Phantom of the Opera came out to the movies, I was the first to see it. From that moment on, my heart forever belonged to Erik. I wished with all my heart that I could see him and he could take all my pain away. Then after 4 years, I came home and heard a voice inside my room while I was weeping after a long day at school. It said, "Why are you crying, child?" I looked up and gasped but I saw no one. Then the voice said again, "If you don't believe, then you can't see me. Close your eyes and believe in me."

I closed my eyes tight and suddenly I felt a hand graze my cheek. I opened my eyes quickly to see the most beautiful masked man I had ever seen in my entire life standing before me.

"Erik, is it really you?"

He smiled and held out his arms to me. As I ran to him, I felt his warmth and his love as the hot tears fell down my face.

"Oh Erik, I love you."

He smiled from under his mask and kissed my forehead. "My sweet child, I love you too."

From that day on, Erik always came to me to help protect me from the world's harshness. Once I turned 14, he gave me a ring to wear. He told me that I was forever his no matter what happened. Erik from then on became a part of my everyday life. A part of my life I vowed never would be erased from my memory as long as I lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Now, start at the beginning, Samantha."

She sat completely still on the couch she had heard about from others.

"There really is nothing to say."

"Now, Sam, you have to work with me. Who is Erik?"

A smile came upon the child's face as she closed her eyes and looked up to the sky.

"He is my angel and protector. But most of all, he is my teacher and lover."

"What kind of teacher?"

"A music teacher, sir."

"Where does he live?"

"I'm not totally sure...he is always in my room."

The doctor sat back and began writing on his paper.

"Now, you say he is your lover? Do you have relations with him?"

"Oh, no, I'm still a virgin! But we do love each other very much."

"I see..." said the doctor.

"When does Erik usually come to see you?"

"Whenever I am sad or lonely. Sometimes he just comes to teach me to sing, or just to read me a story."

The doctor looked up at her innocence and set his paper down.

"Samantha, is Erik with you now?"

Samantha began to look around. Then with a smile, she pointed towards an empty chair next to her.

"He is right here next to me."

The doctor began to write down more of his ideas as Samantha held the arm of Erik's chair and smiled towards the air.

"Doctor, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Erik. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Samantha stared at Erik's chair. Erik smiled at her and grazed her hair with his hand as he brushed a stray wisp away from her eyes.

"My beloved." he whispered.

She smiled brightly and leaned over to be nearer to him.

The doctor kept writing more on his paper until he had to flip it over.

"Samantha, I think our time is up. Please send your mother in."

As Samantha walked into the waiting room, her mother jumped up and almost ran into the doctor's office and shut the door behind her.

"Well doctor?"

The doctor sat back and crossed his legs.

"Mrs. Belle, your daughter believes she can see a man by the name of Erik so seriously, that she could see him clearly in this very chair. I believe your daughter may be developing signs of being psychotic. I need to see her at least 3 times a week from now on."

Mrs. Belle thanked him through tears and walked back out to get her daughter. She knew her life would never be the same from then on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Samantha's Point of View)**

Last night was so wonderful with Erik. Our lessons went exactly as he planned and for the rest of the evening, he sat with me as I fell asleep.

"Erik, why does everyone think I'm crazy because I can see you?"

He smiled softly, "Because they don't believe in me like you do."

"You'll always be real to me."

He smiled and kissed my lips softly, "My little Samantha, you will always be mine."

"Bring me back to your world, Erik! Let me leave this horrible life!"

"In due time child, in due time."

I hugged him tightly and felt his muscles. Suddenly I realized I was caressing his neck and I felt his hair stand up on end.

"Samantha..." he whispered.

In that moment, I had never wanted him more than I did then. I looked him straight in the eyes and reached my head up to his lips and pulled myself closer to him. I suddenly realized what I was doing and backed away from him.

"Erik, I'm sorry. It's just...I've always wanted...I couldn't help it...I..."

Before I could finish, he put his arms around him and brought me closer to him. As I felt his arms wrap around me, I began to breath heavy as he lifted me up and began to carry me towards my mirror.

"Samantha, since the day you were born I have dreamed of making you my own."

"Erik..." I whispered breathless.

He held me firmly as we walked through the portal to his world and brought me into the room I remembered seeing in the movie. I gasped as I looked around at the intimate beauty of his domain. Candles lit everywhere and music scattered across the floor. Sketches and paintings of me surrounded his organ and his black mask was lying on his desk.

Erik put me down on my feet and took my hand to let me explore his world. The dark majesty of his bedroom to the depths of the lake.

"This is all so amazing." I said breathless.

"Samantha, come look."

He held out his hand and once I had taken it, he lifted a flap of a sheet over a mirror and I gasped as I looked at myself. I was dressed like Christine, in her corset and white gown. I looked down at myself and touched the dress. It was real.

"Samantha, you are Christine. You always were. You are my destiny."

I looked into his eyes with longing and he went over to the organ and began to play, "The Music of the Night" for me. As I closed my eyes, he sang me into a sweet tranquility. As my knees finally gave way, I felt Erik catch me and begin to carry me to his bedroom.

"This is the night we have dreamed for all our lives."

He placed me gently on the bed and kissed my forehead with intimate love as he whispered,

"Don't ever close your eyes again..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Samantha's Point of View)**

I have never felt anything better than the actual feeling of being held in Erik's arms through the night. Falling asleep with him next to you is the most breathtaking experience I have ever had. Ever since I saw the movie years ago, I have always loved Erik, but no one really understood that. No one but me because everyone thought he wasn't real. Little did they know he lives right this moment to me.

The morning came quickly and Erik rose and made me tea with fruit. We ate side by side of his sofa and as he started a fire to warm me, he brought a blanket out and wrapped it around me to keep me extra warm.

"My little Samantha..." he whispered in my ear which made me shiver.

When he began to walk away, I caught his hand and he turned around with a smile.

"Erik, please, sit with me." I asked quietly.

He came back towards me and once he sat down, he brought his hands towards mine and held them gently. I looked into his eyes and wished everyday could be like this. Why couldn't anyone believe me that Erik was real? Why did people think I was mental because I could see him?

These thoughts ran through my head instantly and Erik asked what was wrong.

"I'm frightened, Erik. Everyone thinks I'm going crazy because I can see you. What if they try to lock me in a mental ward?"

"Samantha, they only think you are crazy because they have lost faith themselves."

He looked at me with those striking green eyes and brought his lips to mine for a quick kiss, then departed.

"How do I know you aren't make believe?" I asked innocently.

His eyes glistened as he came closer to my face.

"There is one way I know of that you can completely be sure by doing."

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled shyly and kissed my forehead then stood up and took my hand in his. He brought me so close to him that I could feel the heat from his body on my own. Then he said in his dark, regal voice, "Make love to me."

If I had been anyone else, I would have refused because I was too young in my mind. But for Erik, I would give anything I had possession of just to sit with him for five minutes. He was always my life and I hated to admit, but I had been yearning for his body lately. I wanted to feel Erik inside of me, to feel his complete love for me.

To answer him, I placed my hand on his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. He looked down in disbelief to the thought of me accepting and once his eyes reached mine again, I whispered,

" I have longed for the day you would ask me."

He brought his lips to mine firmly and held me against him for what seemed like an eternity. Once he had broken the kiss, he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and placed me on the oh so familiar swan bed. He then began to gently unbutton my shirt and once he revealed my bra his eyes widened and he bent his head down to kiss my breasts. I let out a moan and instantly I felt his hands unzipping my pants and feeling their warmth fall off of me and to the floor. He began to kiss my thighs and he ran his hands down my stomach in such a way I couldn't help but look at him with pleading eyes. Knowing I desperately needed and wanted more, he brought my hands up to his jacket and I pealed it off along with his pants. Then without warning, he placed himself on top of me and began to caress me with his lips and tongue. I felt his hands find the back of my bra and once he had thrown it to the floor, his lips went around my breasts and I screamed out with delight. He ripped my underwear off and I ripped his off and we wasted no time to start.

"Samantha, I need you!" he said breathlessly.

"Erik, make love to me..." I whispered.

No sooner had I asked was he already penetrating me for the first time.

"Oh Erik..." I whispered.

I ran my hands down his back and up through his dark hair. They lied in his mask but suddenly he looked up at me because he had felt me touch it.

"Please Erik...I want to make love to all of you."

My fingers then began to take the mask away and once it was gone, I threw it on the floor and Erik kissed me harder. He thrust for the first time into me and it made me scream.

"Samantha, oh God!" he said.

His lips found my tongue once more and as he thrust into me for the last time, we lied in peace. Breathless, I looked up at him and he smiled and brushed the hair from my face.

"Samantha, I love you." he whispered.

As my eyes began to close, I whispered faintly to him,

"How will this show you are real?"

He never answered but only smiled as I shut my eyes and fell asleep in his arms once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Samantha's Point of View)**

The next morning, I woke up in Erik's arms as he slept like a baby. Hoping not to disturb him, I untucked myself and walked a few steps away from the beautiful swan bed I knew oh so well. I began to think about things that were happening in my life until I heard Erik's music box go off. I walked closer to it and just as I put my hand out to touch it, I felt Erik behind me. I suddenly turned and found myself covered with a sheet around my bottom since I was still naked from the night before, and Erik holding it around both of us. He just stared at me lovingly and pulled me closer to him and I took a breathless glance at his chest as I placed a single finger across his muscles. He brought his lips to mine and wrapped me in the sheet tightly until both of us were bound together. I felt his manhood beginning to grow and as I gasped, he brought me gently to the floor and began to penetrate my body. We moved in motion, gently and lovingly as our kisses flooded every inch of our faces and our hands traveled to every place imaginable.

"You're beautiful." Erik whispered in my ear.

I smiled and placed my hand on his mask. He reached up to try to stop me, but I pulled it off and said, "True beauty lies inside the heart and your soul is purely white."

He kissed me harder and began to thrust himself into me harder.

"Samantha." he whispered.

As we lied in each others arms again, Erik turned to me and said, "You've been here too long. Your parents will wonder."

As it dawned on me what time it was, I rushed to get my clothes on. Once I had finished, Erik grabbed my hips and turned me towards him.

"Samantha, I love you." he said as he hugged me. I brought his head closer to mine for a quick kiss and then I was off. As I walked back into my room, I set my things down and headed for the shower.

2 weeks had passed since the first time I made love with Erik and my sessions were as usual. My doctor began to suggest things to my mother that made me shiver with fear, like electric shock treatment and medicine that would knock me loopy, so I began to fear seeing him.

"Well, Samantha, let's have you tell me about your day."

I stood up with exuberance and suddenly felt a head rush and I crashed back to the ground.

"Samantha!" exclaimed the doctor as he rushed to my side.

"I'm sorry, I got dizzy."

"Here, rest child, you must be very tired. We will cancel your session for today."

As I lied there in his office, I began to feel sick. What was happening to me? Once my mother helped me to the car, I stayed in bed for 4 days until I was sure I was better. Just on the day I was going to go back to school, I threw up before I left. Not until that moment, did the thought even cross my mind. I looked up to the heavens and heard Erik's voice singing in my head to comfort me as I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the house. I wasn't going to school today.

I pushed the pharmacy doors open quickly and ran to the "woman's aisle". As I picked up a purple box, I ran to the counter and paid quickly and rushed back to my house. Everyone was already at work so I ran straight into my bathroom. As I locked the door behind me, I did everything the box instructed me to do and once my fate was sealed, I fell back against the wall with a smile.

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered. "He _is_ real..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Samantha's Point of View)**

I ran to my mirror inside my room and began to call out Erik's name. No sooner had I opened my lips, was he standing there before me in all his grandeur. I looked up at his glowing green eyes and he put a finger to my lips silently. Slowly he bent his head down to mine and kissed my forehead and smiled as he lifted my head to look into his eyes. I smiled at his enduring side as he took my hand in his and led me back into the mirror. He then set me down on the floor and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Erik..." I whispered to him. "You _are_ real."

He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, I am."

"But...I don't understand. How? I mean, when I was a child, I thought it was my strong imagination that made you seem so real. But when we made love and I felt every move you made inside of me, I wasn't sure if you were just an imaginary friend anymore. But now, now that I am carrying our child..." I paused to see the glisten in his eyes and a smile brighten up his disposition. "Now I am sure you are in fact real. But how?"

He grasped my hand in his and looked straight into my eyes.

"I died a very lonely man, devoid of anyone in the world or of any happiness. My dying wish was to find one person, just one single person who could love the man behind the mask and be able to look past my face for who I truly am, so after I died, it was granted to me. I began my search, but I wanted someone more than just a fan. I wanted someone who truly believed in their heart that I still was alive and I was real. I wanted someone who loved me with their entire heart and who cried themselves to sleep at night, begging God to let them have one chance at happiness by letting them see me just once. Just once to run their fingers through my hair, just once to touch the face they have yearned for in the depths of their heart, just one kiss from a man who could love them the way they have always wanted to be loved."

"You saw me..." I said with tears running rapidly from my face.

"Yes, I did. I fell madly in love with you, Samantha because you wanted so badly to show me kindness, love, and passion. You called my face beautiful in between the walls of your room, and when you were sick with fever and you thought you were imagining me holding you in your bed, that was the first time I came to you. I knew it could destroy everything if you realized I was real, but I loved you very much. I couldn't bear to see you lie in bed, sweating from fever. You fell asleep dreaming of me and I held you until morning.

"Erik..." I said as I was crying. He suddenly pulled me closer to him and brought his lips to my tears.

"My love, my life, my everything. My Samantha."

He began to kiss my tears away and once he made his way to my mouth, he enveloped me in a passionate kiss that made me cry more.

"I knew you were real! I knew if I just believed in you, that you would come. Erik...my Erik...you made my dream come true..."

It began to prove hard to hide my stomach after a while. I didn't dare tell anyone because no one would understand so I just began to buy looser fitting shirts. But by the time my 4th month came around, I was showing more than I could hide. Darker colors became my forte but people began to wonder, including my old boyfriend.

His name was James Wellington. He came from a wealthy family who lived in the richest part of town and who thought that money could buy happiness. But James wasn't like his parents. He was as sweet as he could be, but after 5 years of being with him, I realized that he didn't understand my love for music. He couldn't fill that void in my soul that longed to be full. I began to look for love in Erik but my boyfriend began to show his nasty side. First, jealousy, then abuse, and finally arguments that lasted forever. After a while, I had enough, so I devoted my time to Erik. James knew I loved Erik before him. Erik was my first love as a child, but I didn't believe as much as now. I got to the point where I needed someone physically here to show me they loved me. I knew that James loved me. But his temper sometimes just got out of hand. But even through the rough times, I had faith in Erik. I knew he was watching over me somehow, and I knew that I was in the hands of an angel but in the presence of a demon...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in my doctor's office one day, I began to daydream about the first time I had ever met Erik. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_The snow fell heavily over the small town which I resided in. It was quite late at night, and as usual, I and my gentleman caller were probably the only ones awake. We drove home in silence, until finally, his mouth opened to say the most dreadful thing I could have imagined. _

"_Samantha, I can't stand anymore of this. You need to make your choice right now. Music or me." _

_The pain drove into my heart quickly._

"_James, you can't be serious! You know how much music means to me!"_

"_I know you love music, but I also know about...him..."_

_My heart pounded in my chest. _

"_How do you know?" _

_The car slammed on its brakes without warning._

"_I hear you talking to him in your bedroom!" he screamed in my face. _

"_But James, you don't understand!" _

"_No, it's you who doesn't understand, make your choice right now. Music or me!"_

_I turned my face towards the window and let the tears pour down. "Music..." I whispered._

"_Get out of my car..." he said quietly._

_I turned to look at him with question, but he reached over, opened my door, and pushed me out into the snow. Then ,he sped off into the night. _

_I sat there, amazed at what just had happened. Sure, I loved Erik very much and I talked to him. But I had never seen him. Only in the movie. He had never appeared to me, only his voice. He spoke to me quite often in my room, and that's when I began to fall in love with him._

_I got up and began to walk, trying to make it back to my house without freezing. It was dreadfully cold outside because of the falling snow, and I didn't even have a coat. _

_Suddenly, the cold began to get to me. I began to yawn so I sat down to rest. My body told me to lie down, but my mind screamed to keep going. But my body overpowered me as I curled into a ball and closed my eyes gently, drifting off to sleep._

_Sleeping peacefully, Erik flooded my dreams. His beautiful face, and his romantic voice sang to me, keeping me warm. But then, warmth filled my entire body. As I began to stretch and get closer to the warmth, I realized I was waking up. I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of a man. He was crouched down in the snow, gently holding me close to his body. His white mask glistened in the moonlight as he smiled down at me. _

"_Erik?" I asked silently._

_He brushed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him. I curled up in his arms as he wrapped his coat around me and began to get up. _

"_Don't worry, no one can ever hurt you again." he whispered._

_As my eyes closed, he began walking through the town his me in his arms, and suddenly, I felt protected. _

_As I slept peacefully in his arms, Erik gently placed me on my bed in my room. My clothes were soaking wet, and carefully, he pealed them from me, without looking of course, and helped me slip into warm pajamas. Once he had tucked me into my covers, he got in with me and held onto me to keep me warm. He lied there with me for hours, just staring at me and gently caressing my face. _

"_My little Samantha." he whispered._

_When he finally left, he took the wet clothes and hung them over my shower railing. Then he turned around to look at me one more time, and closed the door silently. _

_The next morning, I woke with a smile on my face. The dream was so beautiful I had just had! I just wished it wasn't a dream. As I walked into my bathroom though, I dropped the glass I was holding onto the floor. The wet clothes from the night before were hanging on the shower railing. I turned around quickly and whispered, "Erik?" _

_Only the whisper of wind replied to me until his voice chimed in with it. _

"_No one can ever hurt you again." _

"Samantha...SAMANTHA?"

My reverie ended suddenly as my doctor woke me from my daydream.

"Samantha, what is wrong with you lately? You seem so distant...And have you put on weight?"

I looked down at my stomach; I was already 5 months pregnant.

Blushing, I covered my stomach quickly until the doctor smiled.

"Samantha, you have a boyfriend don't you?"

I looked at him, horrified. I never wanted to discuss this with anyone. Erik promised me once it was time for me to have the baby, he would take me through the mirror and I would never have to return.

"No, I most certainly do not!" I replied with anger in my voice.

"Samantha, come here." he said.

I stood up and tried quickly to hide my stomach, but it was too late. The doctor had noticed.

"Samantha, you are pregnant!"

I turned red and quickly went for the door. It was time for Erik to take me before anything got out of hand.

"No, I'm not, leave me alone!" I cried.

I opened the door and ran out of his office, but was stopped by my mother.

"Samantha, what has gotten into you?"

The doctor then stepped out of his office.

"A boy..."

My mother looked at him with wonder.

"Samantha is pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(2 days later)

The snow fell hard outside of my window. I stared at it and smiled. It reminded me of Erik. After my mother had found out that I was pregnant, I was sent to a slew of doctors. Some of which were 'baby doctors' and others, 'crazy doctors'. None of them were alike, but somehow, all had the same question. "Who is the father?" I couldn't answer them. No one would believe me.

Erik came to me everyday in my room to ease my pain. He would watch me as I cried in my pillow. "How am I supposed to tell them? They will not believe me!"

He would always smile at that question.

"The faith of adults is far less than the faith of children. Someone will believe you, I promise."

I never understood what he meant. By now, I was full of anger and fear. I didn't need children to believe me, I needed all the adults on my back to.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Samantha, there is someone here to see you."

My mother walked in silently. It was hard for her to see me like this. So 'insane' she would say.

"Your cousin is here sweetie."

I smiled. My cousin was my best friend. I sat up happily and insisted for her to come in.

No sooner had I done this, in danced my 15 year old cousin, Jennifer.

Jennifer and I had mutually bonded over Phantom when we were young.

She leapt to my side and hugged me.

"Love" she said to me, "You won't talk to anyone else, but you will talk to me. Tell me what has happened to you."

I looked her the eyes and replied softly, "Erik..."

Her eyes widened. "He is the father?"

I nodded and she smiled widely.

"I knew he was real." she whispered. "Tell me about him!"

"Do you really believe he is real? Do you really believe me?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Then maybe he can tell you about himself."

I looked to my mirror and called out his name. Suddenly, he appeared and stepped through his portal. Jennifer stood immediately and walked towards him.

"Is...it...really...you?" she asked.

"Yes, child, it is. I am Erik." he said with a smile.

Without further word, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Erik...oh, I knew you were real."

He held her and I smiled at them. Jennifer had a rough life. Phantom was her escape from reality, and during the process, she developed a love for him too.

As they let go of each other, Erik walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Someone did believe..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Jennifer's Point of View)

Even though I have known my cousin for what seems like ages, I still don't know everything about her. She has become distant since Erik...I can't explain it very well.

I overheard her mother talking with my mother. They plan to put in her in a ward if she doesn't confess the name of the man soon. I want to help her, but it's almost like she has put a barrier between her and the real world. Almost like I did..

(6 years before)

As I sat there with the knife in my hand, I sliced the first piece of my wrist. The pain made me scream, but out of anger, hate, and betrayal. The world had hurt me too much. I couldn't take the pain anymore, and this was the only way to ease it.

I began to dig deeper into myself when suddenly a voice boomed out across my room.

"Child, I am here for you."

I dropped my knife and my blood ran onto the carpet quickly. I turned around swiftly to see no one standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked in a angered tone.

"I am your angel, Child."

I stood to my feet and walked to my mirror.

"Erik...?"

Since that fateful day with my first experience with Erik, I was never the same. He came to me to help take away my pain. He gave me faith to believe in things I couldn't see and made me feel loved. I could never repay him for that, but I wished I could. I don't love Erik the same way Samantha does, but I do love him as a good friend. He amazes me everyday.

"Jennifer, may I come in?"

I watched as the door opened to show my mother and my aunt walking towards me.

"Honey, we need to ask you a few questions about Samantha..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Erik's Point of View)

I promised her I would never leave her again, but I just had to. For her sake. Her sanity was being strained because of me. The pain I feel in my heart at this moment is unbearable. As my spirit surrounds her, she screams out for me, but I can't come to her. The tears that are flowing from my eyes as I see them take her away to the asylum...I hate myself for not protecting her, but I just couldn't. Not right now at least.

(Samantha's Point of View)

The snow fell on my face softly as they wheeled me out into the van. I didn't understand why this was happening to me. Erik was real, why couldn't anyone else believe me?

"Why are you taking me?" I asked one of the men, "Where am I going?"

His eyes looked down at me with sympathy.

"We are going to make you better, dear." he said sweetly.

"I can't go yet, I need Erik."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't wait for him."

Tears came to my eyes as I saw my mother standing in the driveway.

"Mom, don't let them take me!" I screamed.

I watched as she raised her hand to cover her mouth as she began to cry. The last thing I saw was her whispering to me that she loved me, then the doors closed. My journey was about to begin.

(Jennifer's Point of View)

I never meant for it to slip out. I can't believe that she trusted me with the deepest secret that held her life in the palm of its hand, and I released it to a stranger. Now they know the baby is Erik's and it is all my fault.

The snow was falling hard outside my window. As I looked out, tears came to my eyes. My poor cousin was sitting in some room all alone and there was nothing I could do about it. It was my fault.

I turned to my mirror and looked at it with all the love I had left.

"Erik, please, I need you."

Almost like magic, his spirit wrapped its arms around me gently and I released the tears I had been hiding.

"It's my fault, Erik..." I sobbed.

"Child, it had to happen."

I looked at him, not understanding.

"Come, it is time to go to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Samantha's Point of View)

The metal doors opened with such force, it made me jump. I looked down the hall as they wheeled me in, and saw all the faces of people like me. People who just wanted to be believed. There is no such thing as crazy. There is no such thing as being insane. There is only happiness. Is it a crime to be happy?

The cold air hit my neck hard and I covered myself with my blanket on my lap. Suddenly, the chair turned into a room and there sat a man behind his desk.

"Hello Samantha..." he said.

I couldn't even bring myself to greet him back. I was mad. Anger had filled my heart. Erik had left me. Jennifer had left me. No one seemed to care anymore.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing that I can think of, other than being here."

He smiled at my retort.

"Clever child..." he whispered.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Do you see a man named Erik?" He asked.

'Not now."

'Have you ever seen him?"

"Why does that matter? He is real."

He leaned back into his chair.

"Samantha, no one else has ever seen this Erik. He is real only to you."

"That's not true!" I screamed, "My cousin has seen him too!"

The doctor stopped writing and looked at me.

"What is your cousin's name?"

"Jennifer Ramsey."

"Are you completely sure that your cousin has seen Erik as well?"

"We were both in my room."

'I see, well, maybe we will need to talk to her as well."

He scribbled down a few sentences on a piece of paper, then handed it over to a nurse.

"Don't worry, Samantha, we will take good care of you." he said as they wheeled me out.

My chair started towards a desk area where my nurse was given a cup of pills and forced me to take them.

As I choked them down, she gave me more water, but I couldn't hold the cup myself because my hands were restrained.

With tears in my eyes, I looked up to the heavens.

'Erik...why did you leave me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Samantha's Point of View)

My room was quite small. There were no windows, and no furniture. When the nurse brought me in, she told me to lie on the floor to get some sleep. I felt like a prisoner here. As I tried to close my eyes, the tears built up and began running down my face, but suddenly, I began to hear music.

A music box...somewhere, was playing.

I sat up, but didn't see anything, but then a heard his voice.

"Don't be frightened, I'm here."

Suddenly the door opened wide and Jennifer ran in with tears in her eyes.

"Samantha, I am so sorry! Erik took me here to help get you out."

As Erik began to come into view, he looked at Jennifer.

"No my sweet child, it isn't time to leave just yet."

Jennifer looked at him with suspicion.

"But we need to get her out of here!" she screamed.

"Trust in me." he whispered.

Suddenly, the doctor walked in. As Erik vanished, Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Well, you must be Jennifer."

(Erik's Point of View)

Watching them take Jennifer into a room of her own hurt me. I couldn't fathom the feeling of betrayal they must have been feeling, but I had to do it. It was time enough that the world learned that I am truly real. I am not a fictional man; only to those who's faith is so little.

That night, neither Samantha nor Jennifer slept. Their cries for me echoed for what seemed like hours until I soothed them by singing to them.

"Remember, I will still be here. As long as you hold me in your memory. Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended, just remember me. I am that one star that keeps burning, so brightly, it is the last light, to fade into the rising sun. And with you, whenever you tell my story, for I am all I've done. Remember, I will still be here, as long you hold me in your memory. Remember me. I am that one voice in the cold wind, that whispers, and if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky. As long as I can still reach out and touch you, that I will never die. Remember, I'll never leave you, if you will only remember me. Remember I will still be here as long you hold me in your memory. Remember when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended. I live forever, remember me. Remember me."

I watched them finally fall to sleep in the early hours of the morning. Tomorrow would be the day that their lives would change forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Samantha's Point of View)

"How are you feeling today, Samantha?"

My eyes opened to see the same doctor from yesterday looking at me.

"Fine, I suppose."

The doctor smiled coyly as she stood up from the ground beside me.

"Since you are on the highest dose of medication there is here, we are going to run a few tests today."

I looked her in the eyes and just couldn't bear to fight. I didn't have enough strength. I nodded my approval and she walked away happily to find my nurse.

I looked down at my ever growing stomach. Erik's child was inside of me. This was supposed to be the best time of my life, but here I sat, 8 months pregnant, inside an insane asylum because no one but Jennifer believed me. But now, Jennifer sat in her own room, completely drugged as well. She wouldn't remember a thing. But I still did.

The music still flowed through my veins and my mind. His violin that soothed me to sleep when I couldn't, his voice that sang to me of his love, and his arms that wrapped around me when I needed comfort.

The walls began to disappear in my mind and there he stood, holding his violin and playing it for me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

I stood up and looked to see myself dressed in a beautiful gown. As he took my hand in his, he began to ballroom dance with me around my room.

"Erik, please...why is this happening to me?"

"Shhh...my sweet love, it will all be over soon."

He looked in my eyes and smiled brightly.

"My love, my life, my forever." he said as he kissed me gently on my lips.

No sooner had he done that, did the reverie fade away. My room turned back to the cold metal it was and I stood there, alone, and in chains. As my doctor walked in, my nurse placed me on the table. My tests were about to start.

As I got onto the table, the violin still played in my mind. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steel table as they poked and prodded me with needles and IV's. Once they had finished, my dreams began to become scattered.

"I feel funny." I whispered.

The doctor took my hand in hers.

"It will be alright, I promise."

The violin still raged on, but now it was fading away.

"Don't go, Erik..." I whispered.

The doctor turned around suddenly and stared at me.

"You can still see him?" she asked.

I looked her in the eyes for the second time today, and simply nodded my head.

"But that is impossible, she is on the highest dose of medicine!" said the nurse.

"I have never had this happen before." said the doctor, "Get the tests right away."

Suddenly, men and woman flowed into my small room. Tubes and machines began to get hooked up to my body as I screamed for them to stop, but they only worked harder. My head began to pound out of control. My thoughts began spinning until I thought I was going to fall off the table.

"Erik!" I screamed out with my last breath and for the first time since everything, the pain stopped. I felt his arms around me once again, like they always had been, but as I opened my eyes, I saw myself lying on the table below me.

I turned to Erik and looked at him.

"What happened?"

He held my face in his hand and simply said,

"You weren't meant for this earth. You died."

I looked down at myself again, and watched as the doctors slowly began to realize that I had died.

"But how?"

"They overdosed your medicine." he replied.

"Jennifer..." I whispered.

He looked at me with a smile.

"She will be just fine. She is coming soon too."

Suddenly, Erik took me to her room. My tears welled up as I saw my baby cousin lying alone on a cold hard table.

"Erik..." she whispered..."Please, help me..."

Suddenly, the doctors came into her room. Flustered, they began to run tests on her as they strapped her to the table. Despite her screaming, they proceeded until finally her last breath was uttered and her spirit joined Erik and I.

"Jennifer!" I screamed as I hugged her tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she cried.

Erik watched us with a smile but then said, "Come, it is time."

Our hands laced with his and suddenly, we were walking down the hall of the asylum. Heads turned and mouths opened wide as we made out way to where our bodies lied. As we looked over what used to be me, the doctors stood stiff.

"Samantha and Jennifer weren't crazy. I truly do exist. I, Erik, am a spirit just as they are now. If only you had as much faith as children do, then you would have understood. Believing is a part of the mysteries of life. Children have so much faith...perhaps if you only listened to them, things could have turned out differently."

The doctors looked at each other, then at Erik, Jennifer, and I.

"They weren't meant for this world, so now it is time they go home." Erik said, "But before, just remember to believe in your dreams. You have everything you need, if you just believe. Listen to your heart. Your dreams are calling to you. Anything is possible if you believe it is."

As we began to walk down the hallway again, the doctors gathered behind us. As the patients cried out to us, Erik held out his hand and suddenly, their spirits joined us.

"They believe, more than any of you could, because their hearts are pure and childlike."

As every patient gathered with us, Erik turned around to the doctors for the last time.

"Never shut the heart of imagination. Dreams come true, only if you let them."

And almost like a dream, we disappeared into a Neverland all our own.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

(2 Years Later)

Michael has grown up to become a healthy young boy. Erik and I watch over him everyday in our world, full of happiness and possibilities. Here, anything could happen if you believe.

Trains run quickly through our world, carrying the children throughout the snow filled wonderland. Stars fall into our hands and dreams come true whenever we want. Here, we can fly through mid-air and breathe under the cool water the flows into the springs. Waterfalls splash us to keep us cool and fairies and angels sing us songs to soothe our minds. Erik helped us to believe in our dreams so once we did, we created our world that we live in. Nothing is a dream anymore, only reality. But dreaming is what started it all...


End file.
